


[翻译暂存稿]brujay

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: DC Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen





	[翻译暂存稿]brujay

“只是检查一下有没有淋巴结肿大, ”Bruce响亮地宣布了自己的意图, Jason什么都没来得及说。他沿着Jason的腹股沟摸下去, 重重地揉捏他的大腿内侧。他的双手放在Jason迅速坚硬起来的某个部位旁的景象几乎使Jason呻吟出声。Jason的老二又抽搐了一下, 操。这次Bruce肯定注意到了。”Hmm, ”Bruce咕囔着, Jason看到他飞快地瞟了一眼他膨胀的性器, 在自己的夹板上写了些什么。

“因为身体刺激而有了反应是再自然不过的了, ”Bruce凝视着Jason的脐部, 继续揉搓他的大腿。”事实上, 对于非生殖器区域的刺激引发了这类下意识的反应是非常常见的情况。”

“没-没错, ”Jason结结巴巴地说着, 尽最大努力不要去想他实际上希望那双大手究竟放到何处。Bruce一路揉捏着Jason的双腿, 偶尔停下来记录伤疤或是测试膝跳反应。

Bruce对着一道特别严重的伤疤皱起了眉, Jason不由开起了玩笑, ”穿着鳞片小短裤跑来跑去就是这个下场。”Bruce的表情在一瞬间变得有些古怪, 但他什么也没说。

Bruce终于确认, 没错, 他可是连十个脚趾都完好无损——Jason赶紧伸了个懒腰, 准备起身。  
.  
“Well, 这很有趣, 不过我得溜了。”

Bruce看起来十分歉疚。”抱歉, 还有几项检查要做, ”他把夹板放到桌上。”不过你可以站起来。”

Jason心如擂鼓地看着Bruce在他面前蹲下。哦, 这看起来很不妙呀。

Bruce伸出手托住了他的囊袋, 他尖叫了一声。”你在干什么? ”

“我很抱歉Jason, 我知道这一定十分令人不快, 但是我需要检查你有没有疝气, ”Bruce小声道着歉, 轻柔地抚弄着那块敏感的区域。这真是太古怪了, Jason战栗起来。”继续, 咳嗽几声。”

这种全然处于他人掌控之中的感觉令Jason蜷起脚趾。说真的, Bruce总是能让Jason围着他打转, 但从不是通过这种身体上的控制。Jason扭开脸, 用拳头抵着嘴咳嗽, Bruce又轻轻地捏了他的囊袋一把。Bruce松开Jason那处, 用手指扫过后方敏感的皮肤。瘙痒的感觉令Jason颤抖得越发厉害。

“马上就结束了。”Bruce好声好气地哄着他, 手掌上移到Jason的性器。他左右摆弄着Jason的性器, 手指上下游移检查着茎干, Jason堪堪憋回一声呻吟。一滴前液从他的性器尖端滴下。

“有趣, ”Bruce低喃着, 伸出一根粗糙的手指轻抚包皮环割的疤痕。”拉萨路并未治愈这道伤疤, 我猜想它只愈合较近的创伤…”

“差不多就是这么回事, ”Jason猛地清醒过来, Bruce的手正沿着他性器下表面上的大静脉游走, 指尖轻轻抹过敏感的铃口, 他不得不紧紧咬住下唇, 试图忍住呻吟声。

“你的冠状沟附近还有少量的疤痕组织残留。”

“哦?”鉴于Bruce的手指还在他的性器头部打着转, 让自己的声音听起来若无其事可绝非易事。

“但是, 你确实, 显得非常……敏感。”Bruce环绕着他的性器前端, 抹开那些前液。Jason看着Bruce凝视他滴滴答答的性器, 思考着那种审视的目光是什么意思。他努力克制自己不要往前挺腰。 Bruce轻轻掐住他坚硬的性器头部, 迫使那像在滴泪的铃口瑟缩着张开一瞬。又一滴前液从窄缝里滴了下来。Bruce用手握住茎干, 手指逗弄着铃口。

“看起来这里一切健康。”Bruce说着放开Jason的性器, 站起身。

“我猜这很好? ”Jason仍未从几秒钟之前Bruce还在撸——几乎是猥亵他的震惊中回过神来。Bruce已经转过身去, 走到房间的另一边在做些什么了。

那么这就结束了。或者至少他以为结束了——直到他看到Bruce戴上一副新的手套。

“转身, 趴到桌子上去。在你离开之前我还要检查一下你的前列腺。”Bruce隔着整个蝙蝠洞对他喊道。

“你——你一定要这么做吗? ”Jason紧张地笑起来。”我很确信自己非常健康, 你知道的, 全身上下。”

Bruce走过来, 一个冰冷强硬的眼神就令Jason动弹不得。”我十分肯定’确信自己非常健康’不是医学上认可的某种健康状态。另外, 你的身体不可能发育完全, 鉴于……”他皱起眉。


End file.
